


His Other Wife

by hlkwrites



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlkwrites/pseuds/hlkwrites
Summary: Just a healthy dose of some NSFW Ubbe smut.  You didn’t ask for it, but you’re getting it anyway.Posted originally on hlkwrites.tumblr.com





	His Other Wife

Kattergat was lit only by stars and the flames of a few burning torches. Dark enough for people to move about unseen, unnoticed, and if they were quick enough, unheard too. Ubbe had been hunting his whole life and so was able to move without making a sound if he wanted to.

 

The dwelling he was heading toward was down by the wharf, a small one room dwelling that always smelled of the sweet rotting seaweed that plastered the rocks at edged the fjord and that whistled with the cold wind that whipped up the water and sliced through the thin wooden walls.

Ubbe could see the light of a fire through the cracks in the door and smiled.

You were sitting beside the fire, warming your hands on the merrily cracking flames. It was late and your day had been long but you’d spoken with Ubbe in the market earlier and he’d eluded to his visit this evening and you had felt it was worth staying awake for. There was a gentle tap at the door, the kind made by a man that didn’t want anyone apart from you know he was there.

You cracked the door just a little, his hooded figure stood there, bright blue eyes being caught by the light of the fire, he smiled as you stood aside to allow him in. He threw the hood of his cloak as you quietly closed the door. He loosened the cloak and slipped it off his shoulders, he tossed it down on the small bed close the fire and looked over at you.

You rested against the wall and watched him closely.

“I wasn’t sure if you were coming,” you said, trying to fight the smile that was curling up the corners of your lips.

He shrugged, “I said I would,”

“And your wife doesn’t mind,” you replied, you knew the question was loaded, he was newly married and already sneaking out his old lover.

Again he shrugged, taking a step closer to you, “She’s with my brother,” he said, offering no other context to the statement.

You moved toward him, closing the space, standing toe to toe with him, looking into his eyes.

“Lucky for me,” you breathed.

He took a gentle hold of the back of your head and brought his lips to yours, with his other arm he snaked it around your body and pulled you flush against him. You slipped your hands around his waist and up his back. He was only wearing a thin, loose tunic so you could easily feel the ridges of the muscles in his back and shoulders.

He broke away from your mouth and breathed deeply. There was something weighing on his mind, you could tell from the set of his shoulders and the colour of his eyes. You took hold of his hand and lead him the few shorts steps to the bed. With a hand on the center of his chest you pushed him gently back onto the bed, he fell smoothly backward and lay there, watching you like a predator as you lifted the hem of your dress over your head, exposing yourself to the cold air and his hungry gaze.

Your whole body broke out in gooseflesh and your nipples hardened, you ran your tongue over your lips as Ubbe began to fiddle with the lacing of his trousers, he pulled the fabric apart and slipped the tight material down his long legs. He kicked off his boots and worked his trousers off his feet, his erection stood proud surrounded by dark curly hair, hard and hot and ready for you.

“Come,” he growled, his voice low and dangerous. Another wave of gooseflesh broke out all over your skin and you felt the heat burning between your legs.

You straddled him bringing your wet core just in front of his hard cock. You felt his length brushing against the roundness of your ass. Ubbe’s hands came to rest on your waist, his hands were warm and rough on your soft skin, you could feel the calluses on his palm and the rough skin on the tips of his fingers.

You reached slowly behind you, lifting your whole body up just a little, you touched his hard, hot shaft and maneuvered it carefully to your entrance. He’s eyes didn’t leave yours as every torturous second passed, his chest rose and fell rapidly as you slowly lowered yourself onto his hard length. 

Your body yielded to him as easily as it ever had done and you felt his length fill and stretch you, a low moan escaped your lips as a bolt of pleasure shot its way through you, filling your chest with heat. Ubbe moaned, his hands squeezing tighter on your waist.

His eyes rolled closed as you began to move, slowly at first, rocking your hips and feeling him move inside you. It was familiar but different, he’d been distant with you ever since his marriage, which was understandable of course, but that didn’t stop your longing for him. And now he was here again, you might not be his wife but that had no effect on the power you had over him.

He moaned from deep in his chest as you picked up pace, riding him hard and fast, making your heart pound and sweat break out all over your face. The aching started deep inside you, an intense building of pleasure, starting where you bodies were joined and spreading outward.

Your moans grew louder and more desperate, Ubbe’s eyes opened to study your face and your body, his own face was covered in a fine film of sweat and his eyes had that desperate look you’d come to know meant he was getting close to his release. He began to lift his hips up just a fraction, giving you more range of movement and forcing him deeper inside you.

You threw your head back as the aching inside you reached new levels, your hands lifted from his chest and just your fingers tips remained in contact. A few final movements and your body went rigid as the pleasure reached its peak, you cried out, a loud, desperate sound pulled from your mouth as you whole body came alive with white hot pleasure.

Ubbe’s own release followed seconds later, he grunted and shuddered, his hands tightening again on your waist, his eyes were squeezed close and his nose was wrinkled, his mouth was slack as the low groans filled your ears.

The rigidity began to leave your limbs and you now felt boneless and weak, hardly able to hold yourself up any longer, he slipped his hands up your back and pulled you flush against his chest. He was damp with sweat and his chest was heaving. He pressed a soft kiss on your hairline and sighed. Your head had become fuzzy, unable to contemplate anything but the way your body felt in that moment, your tingling limbs and your throbbing core and Ubbe still deep inside you.

Quiet moments passed, the only sounds were the cracking of the fire and the whistling of the wind. Somewhere distant, an owl hooted and a dog barked. The familiar smell of Ubbe filled your nose and and forced your head deeper into a warm and comfortable fog.

“What are you thinking?” he asked quietly, breaking the sleepy silence.

“Nothing,” you responded after a few moments.

He chuckled, the sound coming from deep in his chest. You could feel his fingertips moving slowly up and down your spine, exploring the soft expanse of your back.

“Well I’m thinking about staying the night,” he said, you lifted your head and looked up at him, he grinned at you, “can I?” he added.

“What about your wife?” you replied, trying to sound offhand but the jealousy was burning you like a poison.

“You’re my wife tonight,” he replied, his voice deep and charged with longing.

Your brows furrowed, and you opened your mouth to reply but Ubbe lifted his head from the bed and touched his lips against your forehead. You lifted your body, moving your lips in reach of his, you kissed Ubbe gently.

Despite years of friendship followed by years of being lovers with no real commitment to each other, Ubbe still surprised you, there were times when he was tender and gentle and other times, when he was in a rage or he was consumed by violent lust that we he was barely human but tonight was a human night, a night where he was calm and vulnerable. The type of night when loving him was as easy as breathing.

“You are permitted to stay,” you said.

Tomorrow you might not be able to love him at all, so you planned on making the most of it tonight.


End file.
